The Vice President
'"The Vice President" '''is the seventh episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 18, 2014. In the episode, Amy announces her plan to Tomorrowland. Grace and Aaron begin their move, and the manhunt for Marie rages on. The Episode President Amy took her spot at the podium. The crowds of VMK quieted. "We're live in 3...2...1...." "Good afternoon, citizens of the Virtual Magic Kingdom and surrounding municipalities. Tomorrowland, Your Highness the Archduke, I speak directly to you. We acknowledge your desire to remain independent. We offer a final compromise: a territorial agreement." Amy detailed the conditions of the agreement. Tomorrowland would remain its own nation, but its citizens may enjoy the benefits of VMK. VMK would gain the technological advancements for which Tomorrowland was famous. "Please take your time with your response. Any negotiations can be made through the Gallifreyan Estate and Orrupt-Wolley Family. Thank you." The crowd clapped. But Grace and Aaron saw their opportunity. "Nicholas!" The Vice President stopped at the stairs. Someone called him? "Nicholas!" Nicholas turned. It was the Secretary of State and Chief of Justice, Grace and Aaron. "Yes, how can I help you?" "This," Grace said with a worried face, dropping a packed into Nicholas' hands. "What is it?" Nicholas said, flipping through it. "It's a petition. A petition to have Amy removed from office," Aaron said. Nicholas dropped it. "It's treason!" "It's not ours!" Grace said, "It was mailed to me. It's signed by over 30,000 VMK citizens." "I thought Amy was very popular." "She was!" Aaron said, "But lately people believe she's been favoring the Gallifreyan and Orrupt-Wolley families." "Oh my," Nicholas said, "She did put them in charge of negotiations." "Some people even believe that the Gallifrey Estate fire was a setup by Amy herself!" Nicholas' eyes widened. "Then we must have her acquitted of these charges before they get out of hand. I'll have a case arranged." "I think that's best," Grace agreed. Aaron nodded. "Stop by my office later," he said, "And I'll get this organized." Nicholas thanked them. "I better brief Amy." He disappeared up the stairs. Grace and Aaron nearly jumped in the air. It could not have gone more flawless. Amy's days in office were numbered and quickly dwindling. Amy sat opposite the Head of the VMKDI, VMK Department of Investigation. He was a massive man, Mr. Olympia six years running, terrifying the literal pants off people across the kingdom. When he got involved, the culprit was always caught. Except this time. For the first time in the history of VMK, they could not find Public Enemy #1: Marie. "She doesn't exist," the Head said, "We've searched every corner of the kingdom. We've searched Tomorrowland, Tsereve, everywhere. She is a ghost. A phantom. She may even be dead." Amy stood up. "No leads?" "None." Amy paced behind her desk. "It doesn't make any sense. You had forensic artists talk with Deeba?" "Of course. We made these sketches." One of his aids brought in an easel. It had twenty different drawings of "Marie." "We've left the hair color and eye colors out of it, since those are easily changed. She had freckles, rather short, wide eyes. And she said she was from Frontierland." "Doesn't Frontierland have secret tunnels?" Amy asked. "More than that," the Head said, "There's an abandoned underground civilization. The place was searched extensively. She was not there." "You checked the Monorail tunnels?" "Absolutely." Amy sighed. "People have died because of her. I want her brought to justice." The Head nodded. He understood. "I'll allocate another 3 million credits to the search fund. We need to increase our numbers." "Thank you, Madam President," the Head said. She dismissed him and began her drafting of a speech. She was interrupted when Nicholas came in with a heavy face. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The scene between the Head of the VMKDI and Amy illustrated the extent of the manhunt for Marie. When Grace and Aaron influenced Nicholas, it continued their previous encounter in "The Cabinet." Trivia *The Orrupt-Wolley family contains two parts to its name: Orrupt, the name of Mayor Calvin Orrupt and Wolley, which is "yellow" spelled backward. Yellow was Rhys's original name. This may or may not be a coincidence. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes